Immortals
by Awkward Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi had enough of the jewels shenanigans. First, she was dropped into a new world after the final battle. Then, without her consent, she was made immortal to uphold her duty. Finally, Naraku just so happens to be here as well. Just her luck.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Is it just me or do I feel as if there isn't enough inuyasha x fairy tail fanfiction? Bet you won't guess who she's going to be paired up with though (:**

* * *

Naraku lost; they won, but she was gone. Moments before his defeat, he wished upon the Shikon. Kagome Higurashi was then taken from her loved ones and thrown into an entirely new world. Moreover, the accursed jewel came along with her, granting her unwanted immortality in turn of her eternal protection.

Being the Shikon's guardian was tough, especially if the stupid jewel did not care for your safety. She wasn't even allowed to pity herself before she was already in the face of danger. The stupid jewel decided to welcome her to the new world by dropping her from the sky.

At times like this is when she truly wondered what horrible deeds she had done in her past life to receive such terrible luck in her present one.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Fun fact: this story is the product of my procrastination haha**

* * *

Kagome was accelerating towards the ground at a frightening rate. She cursed at the jewel as she panicked on her way down. What was the jewel thinking!? She was nothing more than a miko, a priestess! Even if she were one of the strongest ones known throughout Japan's history, there was no way she would be able to handle the impact of the fall!

She screamed bloody murder as she neared the ground; wrapping her arms around her knees and shutting her eyes in preparation.

And thus, she waited for the impact.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, after realizing that she had yet to kiss the ground, she slowly but surely opened her eyes and the Shikon priestess was stunned at the sight below her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome was left speechless at the sight before her; she's never seen anything like this, not even in the Sengoku era where demons had roamed!

She had vaguely remembered the ground below her was green, filled with life! Yet, now, it seemed it was devoid of all life. The once thriving grass was now left wilted and brown. It wasn't just the grass that was dead, the whole area around seemed to have lost the will to live. Anything that had once lived there was now broken and dead. It was as if their lives had been cut short!

Besides that, it was quiet. A bit too quiet for her comfort. There wasn't even a single hint of noise to be heard besides herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ Thanks for anyone who reviewed! They make me more motivated to update & feels as if people are actually reading them, so thank you!**

* * *

Redirecting her attention to herself, she noticed her movements downwards had stopped. She was merely a few feets above her landing point, but she couldn't seem to get down. Waving her arms and thrashing her legs didn't seem to affect the position she was in.

Which ultimately meant she was stuck. Having to never dealt with such a problem, she was at lost for actions.

But suddenly, she felt a familiar chill creeping in and her stomach lurched. She knew what this meant, after all, she wasn't a miko for nothing.

Only one being had this amount of hatred and demonic energy within them.

And that was Naraku.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ enjoy this slightly longer chapter!**

* * *

"It seemed as if I found you, little miko."

Her heart lept out as she scanned for the owner of that disgustingly sweet voice. She called forth her abilities, encasing herself within a barrier.

"Naraku," she snarled. Why was he here? Moreover, why was he alive? Hadn't he died in the hands of Inuyasha? Afterall, she was there when he landed the finishing blow, so why was he here, alive and kicking?

"Oh," she muttered as realization hit her. Why was there such a thing as a wish granting object anyways?

His sudden laughter put a halt on her thoughts as miasma came towards her from all directions. Her barrier was intact, successfully protecting her while purifying any miasma it touched. However, it seemed as if there was no end to the miasma, as she continued to maintain the barrier, while her strength slowly decreased with every purification.

"Oh, how I've longed for this moment," Naraku's voice rang through the once quiet space "There's no Inuyasha to save you this time." Kagome grimaced at that comment, remembering she was once again separated from her foul mouthed friend.

"You can't kill me," she bit out. "You're much too weak," she lied, having seen firsthand what he's capable of.

"Strong words, miko," his amusement crystal clear as he replied. His miasma had suddenly increased in pressure, forcing her to purify more in order to combat it. Inwardly, she knew she couldn't keep this up forever, she wasn't Midoriko after all. Yet, she couldn't lose this; Kagome absolutely refused to lose to Naraku, after all the things he had done, he wasn't about to win!

"Enough," an angered voice stated.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/ Lowkey feel like this chapter was sorta rough, so sorry in advanced?**

* * *

Immediately, the Shikon Priestess felt overwhelmed by the amount of dark energy originating from another being-one other than Naraku. The sheer energy rolling off surpasses Naraku by far, but yet the energy, although dark, didn't belong to that of a demon.

"Enough," the voice had stated once more.

"And, who are you to order me?" Naraku replied in an amused tone in correspondence to the sudden change of events.

"You, whom have sinned, will pay the price." Laughter erupted from Naraku at the response of the newcomer. The miasma had momentarily backed away from her barrier, giving her a perfect view of the scene.

There stood a boy who couldn't be older than her, yet emit such strong waves of dark energy. He stood tall, angry red eyes blazing towards Naraku. His short hair resembles her own in color, but without the blue tint that hers bore. He wore black robes and a white toga that hid his body within.

Within seconds of her observation, the swarm of miasma had swallowed the boy.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/ Sorry for the late update! I have finals this week and have been studying like crazy ugh. I'll be posting a lot more during spring break!**

* * *

Kagome's heart dropped as Naraku's miasma swallowed up the boy. Her mind no longer watching the boy, but instead, replaying the final battle.

She remembered the dreadful screams of her comrades as they encountered the miasma. Even with their screams of pain, they had pushed her ahead to end evil that had caused their suffering. Yet, that evil was still here, causing more pain to this new world.

"Stop!" she screamed, praying for the safety of the boy. Neither the boy nor her comrades had deserved this. Naraku was not god. He doesn't decide when one's life ends, but here he was, ending yet another innocent's life.

And all while she was watching.

'How weak,' she thought to herself. Was this the limit to her power? She was born with the power to protect, yet she couldn't protect? How ironic.

"Die, scum." a voice from within the miasma had spoken.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/ Maybe some of you have notice my absence, or not, i dunno, but I've had some personal issues lately, but hopefully I'm back now.**

* * *

Chapter 8

The air felt suffocating as she felt the oppressing dark energy once more, however this time around, it felt as if she was slowly losing herself in it.

The miasma around the boy had scattered, revealing piercing red eyes belonging to the unharmed stranger. His facial expression was calm, yet cold, making her feel all the more uneasy.

Naraku on the other hand seemed intrigued by his appearance. "How about you join me?"

"Join someone like you? How repulsive," the stoic boy answered.

Naraku sneered, "Then die." With a wave of his arm, another wave of miasma appeared, thickening with each passing second.

Kagome, still encased within the safety of her barrier was done standing by. Sure this boy may hold some dark, dark energy, but he was just a boy. Although she was unsure of this boy's capabilities, as a Miko, she shouldn't allow him to get involved with Naraku.

Especially when he had taken so much from her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Naraku," she snarled attempting to direct his attention towards her. He, however, made no indication that he had heard her. In fact, it seemed as if he had forgotten all about her, even the miasma wasn't directed directly at her anymore!

In essence, this was her chance, but what about the boy? She knew her miko energy doesn't do well around dark energy, but what are her options right now? It also doesn't help that her aim wasn't too good without a bow and arrow, so this was quite the sticky situation.

But suddenly, she had an idea. Maybe not her best idea by far, but it was still worth a shot. And so, she looked around. All the fighting earlier had to had impacted some trees, right? Well, she could only hoped as she looked around.

And then she spotted it, the perfect weapon. Well, maybe not perfect, but it's perfect for her plan. Kagome glanced at Naraku and his one-sided fight with the boy before she quickly advanced towards it. No progress seemed to had been made on either sides, or at least from what she can tell. She can only hope that the boy was still holding out while she performed her plan.

As soon as she grabbed it, she put up a barrier around herself to avoid the miasma and made a run for Naraku. As she came closer and closer towards him, he had finally seemed to acknowledge her presence as he once again, directed his miasma towards her. The thick miasma, once again surrounded her barrier, but she wasn't about to slow down, no, she was going to push through this and finally make this monster pay for all he's done.


End file.
